Beam Psynergy series
Beam (ビーム), Cycle Beam (サイクルビーム), and Searing Beam (スクランブルビーム, Scramble Beam) form a series of Mars Psynergy featured in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic Characteristics Beam, Cycle Beam and Searing Beam are offensive, ranged Psynergies. The total amount of damage is determined by comparing the user's Mars Power to the target's Mars Resistance and using this value to modify the base power of the particular Psynergy. Beam is the first of the series. It appears as a ball of flame condensing in front of Jenna, then firing itself in the form of a laser-like beam. It is considered to be one of the early game's best techniques. It has a range of 3, a base power of 45, and costs 7 PP. It is learned at Level 7. Cycle Beam is the second of the series. It appears as a much larger ball of flame that condenses in front of Jenna, and upon firing its "laser", it releases a large shockwave. It is one of the better mid-game abilities, and is useful for much of the entire Great Eastern Sea portion of the game. It has a range of 5, a base power of 80, and costs 14 PP. It is learned at Level 21. Searing Beam is the final technique in the series. The fireball generated in this particular variation of the move is tremendous in size, and in addition to creating the shockwave of the Cycle Beam, the "laser" is now surrounded by a corkscrew-like aura. It, alongside Dragon Fume, is considered to be one of Jenna's greatest abilities. It has a range of 7, a base power of 170, and costs 36 PP. It is learned at Level 41. Damage Calculation Elemental Power attacks such as Beam, Cycle Beam, and Searing Beam use a set base power as the base damage to be modified. For example, the base power of Searing Beam is 170. Thus an unmodified Searing Beam would do around 170 points of damage. Searing Beam's attack takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage) * (1 + (User's Mars Power - Enemy's Mars Resistance) / 200) To word this in prose, Beam, Cycle Beam, and Searing Beam take the base damage of the particular attack, and then modifies this by how much higher or lower the user's Mars Power is than the target's Mars Resistance. The difference between the user's Mars Power and the user's Mars Resistance is then divided by 200, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what the Psynergies' damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with a Mars Power of 150 casts Searing Beam on a monster with a Mars Resistance of 50: * damage = (base damage) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 200) * damage = (170) * (1 + (150 - 50) / 200) * damage = (170) * (1 + 100 / 200) * damage = (170) * (1 + 0.5) * damage = 170 * 1.50 * damage = 255 Therefore, a Searing Beam cast under these circumstances would deal approximately 255 points of damage to the targeted enemy. Since Searing Beam is a ranged Psynergy, adjacent targets take a percentage of the total damage, with the percentage decreasing as distance from the main target increases. Availability The Beam series is limited to the Flame User class series and the Pirate Class Series, mono-elemental Mars-based classes that serve as the base classes for Jenna and Eoleo, respectively. Jenna and Eoleo are members of their respective base classes when they have no or only Mars Djinn Set. In both cases, Beam is learned at Level 7, Cycle Beam at Level 21, and Searing Beam at Level 41. Analysis General:'''The Beam series is an excellent Psynergy series, possessing good power at each stage of the game, combined with a wide range to aid in flexibility. Thanks to these qualities, the Beam series is an excellent choice throughout the game. However, Searing Beam's high PP cost should be taken into account when it is used. By Game ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age:' The Beam series is Jenna's most powerful ranged Attack. Beam is one of the game's best early techniques. It is equal in cost and range to Flare Wall, but is more powerful. Likewise, Cycle Beam is equal in power to Flare Storm, with Cycle Beam possessing a slightly higher cost but a wider range. Cycle Beam is an excellent option while exploring the Great Eastern Sea, and can be used effectively against the Aqua Hydra and Poseidon, alongside Serpent Fume. Searing Beam is one of Jenna's best endgame moves in her base class, and the only one that is ranged. Overall, the Beam series will be one of Jenna's most commonly used option. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: By the time Eoleo joins the party, he will already know Beam and Cycle Beam. Cycle Beam will be his most powerful ranged option. Cycle Beam's usage may be lower than in The Lost Age, since Eoleo also has an excellent physical elemental attack in Vicious Chop. Searing Beam is Eoleo's most powerful ranged Psynergy, and is useful for weakening multiple targets. However, Eoleo's lower PP pool means that Searing Beam many not see multiple uses in battle. Category:Psynergy Category:Mars-based offenses